Chantaje
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura quería vengarse de su gemelo, pero fue sorprendida por un cierto Uchiha. Sasusaku


**Hola soy Luneskavier-chan.**

Y les dejo un pequeño oneshot, no se porque dicen que este mes que justo se acaba es el mes sasusaku. Espero que les guste mi pequeña historia y que visiten mis otros fics.

**_Declaraciones: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

**Chantaje**

**_By Luneskavier-chan_**

* * *

Chantaje

Era viernes por la mañana cuando Sakura entro de puntillas al vestidor-baño de hombres donde también estaba los casilleros de ellos, todo estaba fríamente calculado. Mientras su hermano jugaba futbol, ella le iba a dejar un pequeño regalito dentro de su casillero. Se iba a vengar de su hermano gemelo por meterse con ella, cuando estaba concentrada en abrir el casillero de su hermano. Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella.

—Hahn—grito Sakura y volteo era Sasuke Uchiha, el compañero de su hermano gemelo, Shen. Lo reconoció rápidamente por a verlo visto en una de las fotos del equipo de futbol de su hermano. Ella no lo conocía directamente ya que en el instituto a pesar de ser mixto, los chicos y las chicas tenían clases por separado. Y otra razón más Sakura nunca iba a los partidos de futbol de su hermano. Mientras que su hermano era un deportista, ella era su opuesto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto seriamente a la intrusa.

—Sakura Haruno y bueno…—en eso recordó que no se llevaban bien—Vine a hacerle una broma a mi hermano.

Sasuke guardo silencio, posiblemente no diría nada sobre lo que vio. La miro de pies a cabeza, pensó era bonita y rara por ese color de cabello rosado, aunque hacia resaltar más sus brillante ojos jades. Varios chicos quienes la habían visto, decían de todo de ella, pues al fin y acabo era la gemela del idiota de Shen. El idiota que se había levantado a su ex novia, Karin. La venganza seria dulce.

—No diré nada a cambio de…—Dijo Sasuke.

— ¿De? —Sakura se extrañó que digiera eso, fue cuando el camino más hacia ella y la beso en la boca. Ella se quedó estática una vez y después le correspondió al beso. Ella estaba comenzando a sentir mariposas en su estómago.

Cuando la soltó él se fue sin decirle ninguna palabra. Sakura cuando se recuperó del sonrojo continúo con lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llegada de Sasuke.

Una hora después…

Los chicos regresaban de su práctica de futbol cuando Shen abrió su casillero y una bola de harina le exploto en la cara, llenando todo el cuarto de polvo.

— ¡¿Quién fue?! —Se quejó Shen mientras tocia polvo blanco.

—Seguro alguien que no soporto tus bromas—Hablo Naruto con un tono de humor.

—Uchiha, fuiste tú—Dijo Shen acusándolo, recordó inmediatamente que él era el único sospechoso posible ya que no estuvo en el campo de futbol un buen tiempo, lo suficiente como para preparar la bomba—Tu estuviste un tiempo aquí.

—Si claro—No le tomo importancia a Sasuke—Cualquiera lo haría, por comportarte como un idiota.

Algunos chicos le dieron la razón a Sasuke, Shen tenía varios compañeros que no lo apreciaban en lo mínimo por pesado.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Sakura llego a su casa, por medios de las redes sociales del colegio se enteró de la broma que su hermano sufrió.

—Eso, te pasa por decapitar al señor Pushi—Pensó Sakura mientras abrazaba a su peluche en forma de oso de felpa, que ahora su cuello lo tenía torcido. Sakura no era una gran costurera. Tendría que pagar a una costurera profesional para que dejara como nuevo a su peluche.

En eso sonó su teléfono, un mensaje nuevo. Sakura reviso el mensaje era de un número desconocido y para colmo tenía una imagen adjunta. Cuando la descargo casi pega un gran grito de la sorpresa, era una foto de ella donde estaba haciendo la bomba de harina dentro del casillero de su hermano. La foto decía algo.

_A partir de ahora eres mi esclava_

_S.U_

_Pdt: No te conviene decir la verdad, te expulsarían por entrar al baño de los chicos y además por abrir casillero ajeno._

Sakura maldecía a Sasuke por chantajearla. Si él un chico serio y aburrido se la había besado, mejor no pensaba que cosas peores le pediría que hicieran.

Fin

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Bye_


End file.
